In brand recognition campaigns, businesses seek to create brand awareness of certain products or services. Frequently, businesses distribute promotional coupons, such as prize tickets, which the recipients may redeem for benefits, such as discounts or free products or services. For example, a business may distribute coupons which the recipients may redeem for a discount on a coffee purchase or free coffee. It would be desirable if promotional coupons could be enclosed in an envelope shaped like the product, service, or brand being promoted.
Sometimes, a business may wish to distribute a variety of coupons with different benefits, potentially including coupons with no benefits at all. An aspect of this type of promotion is surprising the recipient as to which coupon has been received. It would be desirable if the coupons could be distributed while enclosed in a sleeve or other envelope. It would also be desirable if the envelope were completely sealed, so that the recipient must break the seal to reveal the coupon.
Often, a brand awareness campaign requires a high volume of coupons to be produced and distributed. It would be desirable if the envelope and coupon could be constructed together, so that the coupon need not separately be placed within the envelope.